


intertwined

by sirup



Category: oneyplays, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirup/pseuds/sirup
Summary: DD wants Chris to really put his hands on him, shove him down on the bed and spread his legs, but even in this subtle blue light Chris looks shy, soft where he’s holding DD’s hips against the wall. Doesn’t know how far he can, or wants to go, used to having petite girls beneath him.They’re alone now, and Chris looks like he’s lost his bite, looks lost.





	intertwined

 

 

 

 

There’s about fifteen people in DD’s apartment right now, beers in hand, talking and laughing like they’re in a fucking club and DD’s basically waiting for the noise complaint. And yet, he can’t be bothered; on one hand because he’s finally getting a break from working all night and day and on the other hand because Chris is here. Crowding him in a hallway, hands on his hips, to be precise. Doesn’t know how or when it started, just knows that they’re both tipsy and Chris jokingly flirting with him turned into DD telling him to _just do it then_.

DD leans up as if to kiss him, but Chris doesn’t tilt his head down to meet DD’s parted lips. DD doesn’t know if Chris is too scared or if it would make this entire thing too real- he’s certainly not too much of a coward to rub his thigh up against DD’s hard dick. Chris makes a motion with his hand and tilts his head in the direction of DD’s bedroom, but DD doesn’t want to move. He likes it here, Chris pinning him, people all around them making the air heavy. It’s hot, the air conditioning’s not working right, and DD likes being watched.

He knows Chris is right, though, and they disappear into DD’s bedroom, cool and dark. The window’s open and DD can hear cars pass by as Chris presses him up against the door.

DD wants Chris to really put his hands on him, shove him down on the bed and spread his legs, but even in this subtle blue light Chris looks shy, soft where he’s holding DD’s hips against the wall. Doesn’t know how far he can, or wants to go, used to having petite girls beneath him. They’re alone now, and Chris looks like he’s lost his bite, looks lost.

 

DD helps him, guides him, spurs him on; tells Chris that it’s okay and that he can touch him. Then, finally, Chris leans down to kiss him.

He’s testing the waters, tentatively and slow, pulling back after only a few seconds to look at DD’s face. DD’s smiling, lopsided and all happy looking, and it catches Chris so off guard it makes him laugh. DD rolls his eyes, still grinning, and pulls him back in. They end up on the bed, Chris sitting on DD’s thighs and tickling his sides like he just has to, couldn’t resist. They’re a mess in a sea of blankets and pillows, moving and readjusting until it feels right.

It’s fun, and new, and nothing about this feels all too serious or final- DD likes it, and he can see that Chris likes that, too.

 

DD watches Chris for a few moments, before shifting his hips upwards as if to remind him of what they came here to do. Chris makes a noise, quiet and needy in the back of his throat, and something in DD’s gut stirs.

Chris pushes DD’s shirt up, running a hand down his belly ‘til he’s palming him through his sweatpants.

 

“I wanna blow you.” It’s casual, Chris not even looking up as he says it, as if it isn’t a big deal. DD feels his cheeks grow warm.

 

“You’ve never done that before. You don’t have to.”

 

“But I want to.”

 

Before DD can even open his mouth to say something along the lines of _I know, but you don’t have to, we can start slow_ his pants and boxers are shoved down to his ankles and a grinning Chris is between his legs. His hair’s messy and he’s kissing DD’s tummy, one hand on his thigh and the other around his dick.

 

He kisses his way down, figuring it out, works his tongue around the head until he’s brave enough to close his mouth around it. DD watches him intently, focused on Chris’ lips, the way his mouth stretches around his dick, the way he’s concentrating on getting a rhythm going. Wants to take a picture and save it for later, maybe even show it to Chris so he can see how gorgeous he looks like this.

DD likes that Chris is loud as he’s doing this, messy and uncoordinated, shoulders going tense and eyes squeezing shut every time his dick hits the back of Chris’ throat. He pulls off and coughs and DD apologizes, doesn’t mean it, smirks back at Chris. He’s teary eyed but grinning like an idiot, one hand down his pants and one still wrapped around the base of DD’s dick. DD runs a hand through Chris’ hair, lightly scratching his scalp and playing with the strands. Chris hums, mouth full, eyes closed, brows drawn together, and DD loves him like this, dirty blonde.

 

Chris doesn’t swallow and it runs down his chin, spit-come mixture staining his shirt. DD thinks it’s a good look for him. When DD pulls him back into his arms Chris is sweaty, dirty, and kinda nasty, but he kisses him and sneaks a hand down his pants anyway. Chris is mumbling against DD’s neck, breathing hard, telling DD how much he likes it, telling him to do _that_ again, whispering like it’s a secret.

DD isn’t listening, not really, head turned and staring out the window at the bleary lights and sliver of moon that’s visible from here. When Chris comes into his hand he wipes it on the sheets. They’re ruined anyways.

 

“My shirt’s fucked. I don’t know if I can go back out there like this.” Chris says. He’s sitting up and the wet spot on his shirt makes it look like he’s been drooling, like a baby.

 

“You can just sleep here if you wanna.”

 

“I should shower. I’m nasty.” Chris holds the shirt away from his body like it’s offending him. DD grabs it for him, pulls it up and over his head and lays back down. DD half expects Chris to walk out on him, almost _wants_ him to so he wouldn’t have to deal with an awkward situation in the morning. But DD also wants Chris to stay, get back into bed with him, not giving a shit about the consequences.

 

Chris says nothing and lays back down, next to DD. They’re both sweaty and the sheets are sticking to DD’s body, but he’s content, likes it, throws an arm around Chris to pull him closer. He grins up at DD.

 

“I like this.”

 

“I like this too.”

 

“We should do this again.” It’s quiet, almost a whisper. But DD hears it, gets it, wants it too. Can’t bring himself to say it but nods, and Chris closes his eyes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> always ready to talk about these boys @ cometfucker.tumblr


End file.
